


touch me

by daddv



Category: Bangtan Boys, Kpop - Fandom, bts
Genre: M/M, i thought of this while in an exam, lol help im sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddv/pseuds/daddv
Summary: in which yoongi invites (his bf) jimin over on a date/sleepover in his garden in a tent and suddenly yoongi has his dick in jimin and theyre just cuddling in that position while jimin rests his head on the others shoulder while playing with his hair talking about deep shit. yeah, pretty rad.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> for any yoonmin stans! also there will hopefully be a vmin version one day,, heheh..  
> ily all!

yoongo boongo: hey jimin r u awake  
jiminie: i am   
yoongo boongo: do u wanna come over  
jiminie: yoongi its 1am and i dont drive  
yoongo boongo: but i do.. plus i bought this huge fuckin tent with blankets.. and i got food  
jiminie: :0 what kind??  
yoongo boongo: literally everything babe  
jiminie: fine.. im only wearing my boxers and a sweater so hurry picking me up  
yoongo boongo: omw babe ;)   
jiminie: im outside

—  
jimin stood outside his front door, the cool night making him uncomfortably cold considering he was only wearing a sweater and boxers and wishing that yoongi would soon come get him.   
suddenly that wish came true as the blinding bright lights that belonged to yoongis car came to a stop as he pulled up and walked over to jimin.   
“so you decided to come?” yoongi smirked as jimin giggled, running his dainty hands through his blonde hair.  
“yes, but hurry im cold!” jimin mumbled like a 5 year old as he followed the elder into his rundown car that smelled of cigarettes.  
“you still smoke? i thought you quit ages ago,” jimin questioned.  
“couldnt help it..” yoongi trailed off  
—  
uh i ran out of time to finish this chapter lol but hopefully this is okay? if u have any suggestions about what happens in between then please lmk!


	2. kinky shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof heyo i finally got inspiration to update, sorry for the hiatus!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains smut lol

finally pulling up at their house, the pair unbuckled their belts and yoongi ordered jimin to close his eyes as he led him the back way around to the garden.  
when yoongi had released his hand from jimins face, jimin was faced with a beautiful setup of blankets decorated with fairy lights surrounding them. in the middle lay a basket with a bottle of wine and a small bottle of something jimin couldnt recognise and..   
“wait, are those fucking condoms?” jimin squeaked.  
“hm, im not sure. seems like it.” the latter replied sarcastically.  
‘shit,’ he thought to himself, feeling his pants tighten already.  
yoongi must have noticed, as he asked jimin ‘what was going on down there’ with a laugh.  
rolling his eyes, jimin just lay on the blanket covering the grass and handed the wine to the elder to open, before he was passed a glass while yoongi lay next to him with a glass for himself too. hours passed like minutes and before the pair know it, theyre having a passionate makeout session and things only get more heated as jimins clothes are tossed aside.  
“you know what cock warming is right, jimin?”  
“ive never done it but fuck i want to..” jimins words were slurred slightly and it took jimin three replies of “im sure” to allow yoongi to be happy putting his cock in him.  
jimin climbs atop yoongi and unzips his pants, tracing the outline of yoongi’s cock through his boxers, the pair moaning softly before anything had even happened.  
“fuck, jimin..” yoongi groaned as he lined up his cock, now with a condom and (with jimin’s help) lube, with jimins tight hole.  
as yoongi entered the younger they both let out a series of loud moans, before settling with the position of jimin sat in yoongis lap, both sat upright with jimins neck in yoongi’s shoulder as yoongi played with his hair and telling him how much of a good boy he is.


End file.
